


[Podfic of] Best Idea Ever / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drugs, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/150259">Best Idea Ever</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:05:44</p><p>In which Sam is made compliant in the hopes that it will make him say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Best Idea Ever / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Idea Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150259) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1utanix2beufng6lzv8p0qgyxw4eopi7.mp3) | 5.6 MB | 00:05:44  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fhe7rvj1r1ivp8mz09al8nnnq8ue7gdu.m4b) | 5.4 MB | 00:05:44  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-idea-ever).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
